Bandit
The Bandit is unlocked from the Jungle Arena (Arena 9) or a Legendary Chest. She is a troop that has the ability to dash to nearby targets, dealing double damage if she hits a target with her dash. She is immune to damage while dashing. A Bandit card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. She has white hair, wears a mask, and wields a blackjack. Strategy *You can force the Bandit to target weak units, such as Skeletons by placing said weak units in front of your stronger units in order to prevent her from unleashing her dash attack on your stronger units. If you can't plant your cheap units fast enough, the Bandit is going to dash past those troops and onto your stronger units. *The Bandit cannot dash towards targets that are within 4 tiles of her. Take advantage of this and place melee troops to prevent her from using her dash. *Without the dash, she has moderate attack damage and can be countered with any mini-swarm with hitpoints higher than an equivalent level Goblin. *The Bandit's invulnerability while dashing should not be overestimated. She can still take damage while charging up for a dash. The Bandit's charge prior to her dash attack can also be reset with a stunning attack or Freeze. *While dashing makes her invulnerable to damage, an Inferno Tower or Inferno Dragon that has already targeted her won't stop charging up and will continue to do increased damage when the invulnerability ends. *The Bandit is very effective against units that are spread out as her dash attack can easily cover the distance between the troops and deal double damage. *From your side of the Arena, the Bandit can dash to and attack buildings like the Cannon or Inferno Tower that are 3 tiles from the river. *The Bandit can dash through a Bowler's boulders and The Log without getting knocked back. *Goblins can shut down the Bandit for a positive Elixir trade. *The cheapest but riskiest counter to the Bandit is the Ice Spirit. Release it on the fourth tile and one tile in the other lane 1.3 seconds before it is in the Bandit's aggro range. This allows the Ice Spirit to escape her dash and freeze her, denying that Bandit completely. History *The Bandit card was added to the game on 24/3/17. *The Bandit was once available in the Bandit Draft Challenge which started on 17/3/17. In this challenge, gameplay was similar to a regular Draft Challenge, except that one of the players was able to choose who would use the Bandit. If the player achieved 12 wins, they obtained the Bandit early. However, this was not exploitable like the Electro Wizard Tournament as the Bandit Draft Challenge had one-time rewards. *On 12/6/17, a Balance Update increased the Bandit's hitpoints by 4%, and initiated her dash ability quicker. *On 9/10/17, the October 2017 Update fixed a bug where she dashed a shorter distance than she normally should have. Trivia *She does the same damage per hit as an equal leveled Miner, but she doesn't do reduced damage to crown towers. *The Bandit's personal name is Juno, as is revealed if the language is set to Japanese. *Her dash damage does less than the charge attacks of Prince, Dark Prince, and Battle Ram, but she has a faster move speed and is invulnerable while dashing. *The Bandit is the only card in the game with the "dash attack" ability. However, the Mega Knight has a "jump attack" which functions similarly (without invulnerability). it:Fuorileggees:Bandidafr:Voleusede:Banditinru:Бандиткаpl:Rozbójniczka